The Engineer and His Pilot
by East Coast Captain
Summary: A collection of oneshots and drabbles from the Dead Space Universe and the relationship between Isaac and Ellie. 100 Theme Challenge.
1. Darkness

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Dead Space EA games does. I do own little Eric.**  
**

* * *

**June 6, 2515**

Isaac looked at the clock a foot from his head; it was just after one in the morning something had woken him up. He looked beside him and there she was Ellie sleeping like a baby. The engineer and his pilot wife lived on board of the Gaia Space Station located near Alpha Centauri; it was independent from EarthGov so the two survivors of the Titan Station had lived here in complete peace since then. Plus there was no Unitology presence here. Most were secular or agnostic.

Both had gotten married a year since arriving and a year after marrying Eric Paul Clarke came into their lives on June 4, 2512.

For the first time in many years Isaac was happy.

He heard the noise again coming outside the master bedroom; it could be a Necromorph attack though he would know in advance the first signs of a Necromorph outbreak were obvious but it was quiet on the station.

The door slid and his eyes looked for any signs of an intruder, it was dark. He heard the noise once again coming from Eric's room. He hurriedly opened the door finding his three-year-old son carefully position his stuffed animals near his bed.

''Buddy, its one in the morning, you should be asleep,'' Isaac said.

The little guy looked at this father, it was remarkable how much the child looked like his mother but with his father's sparkling blue eyes that held such innocence.

''I had a dweam daddy, monsters came too to get me,'' He said in a small voice.

He knew what the boy did position the toys near the entrance so whatever tried to enter would make noise; children have done this for centuries.

The engineer knelt down to the boy's level taking him into his arms rubbing his back.

''Son, there is no such thing as monsters,' Isaac said but he knew that was a lie, monsters were very real he´s fought them in the past these undead creatures known as Necromorphs.

Eric looked into his father's eyes. He sounded so truthful.

''Really?'' he replied.

Isaac nodded.

The little boy hugged his father real quick and slipped back into bed.

''Wuv you, daddy.'' The boy said.

Isaac smiled.

''I love you too, pal.''

He turned off the lights and left.


	2. Mother

**June 1, 2511**

Isaac cursed fate for bringing him to the worst place in the entire known universe, in the Hades Space Station in the Andromeda galaxy which happened to be infested with Necromorphs after discovering the artifact known as the Blue Marker in a planet nearby and his mother a Unitologist giving a seminar to young and naïve Unitologists.

''After ten years you have nothing to say to me?'' asked Octavia.

The woman of seventy-two stood in the corner of the office. Isaac ignored her standing by the door with Ellie with his trusty Plasma Cutter on the ready.

'Isaac, I'm speaking to you,'' She said sternly.

Isaac scowled behind his helmet. He still resented his mother for spending all the money his father had saved for him on those Unitologist bastards.

''What do you want me to say, mom?'' he said looking at her.

Ellie looked between mother and son it's clear that there are a lot of unresolved issues between the two. She only knows the woman from what Isaac told her.

''I'm your mother and you're my only child, I thought you were dead,'' Octavia said her green eyes full of sadness.

Isaac pressed button on his RIG; his helmet immediately came apart going back into the suit. Blue eyes looked into green eyes; mother and son were truly face to face.

''Do you know what those things are mom, the things that killed many of your friends?'' Isaac asked referring to the undead bodies that were formed from dead people. ''They're called Necromorphs, reanimated dead corpses formed by an alien infection caused by that piece of shit rock you Unitologists worship so much. They aren't holy or divine but dangerous and a threat to everything!''

Octavia stood in stunned silence. Isaac looked shocked even at himself; it was a long time coming what he wanted to say to his mother after all these years. He heard the roars coming from outside the office, the Necromorphs were right outside banging on the door.

In an instant, his helmet resembled itself. He looked back at Ellie who nodded getting her own Plasma Cutter ready.

'Get ready mom, we are cutting through them,'' he said determined.

Isaac opened the vault and at least two dozen Slashers were at the end of the hallway heading towards them. Behind the blue visor Isaac smirked as if it was another day at the job.

The Plasma Cutter fired.

**Author´s Note:** Forgive my characterization of Octavia, though we have heard of her we know nothing about her other than that so it was hard trying to make a character a character.


	3. Sister

**October 24, 2516**

**Eirene Colony**

Four year old Eric sat in the waiting room of the hospital wing with a nice lady nurse since his parents were in the delivery room; his mother was in labor with his sister. The Clarkes lived on this peaceful and prosperous planet of Eirene with a population of only ten million they moved here a year ago from the Gaia Station where he was born. He understood that his mother was pregnant and that he soon wouldn't be an only child, he sometimes would touch his mother's stomach and feel his sister kick at his hand it was very exciting he thought.

The little Clarke looked up and saw his father in blue scrubs, he looked very happy.

''Daddy!'' Eric squealed happily.

''Am I a big brother?'' Eric asked excitedly.

Isaac nodded tiredly since his wife had been in labor since seven this the morning and here they were twelve hours.

''Yeah buddy, come on, mom wants to see you,'' Isaac said taking his son by the daughter and giving the nurse a grateful smile for looking after the little guy.

Eric walked with his father to the room where he saw his mother holding a tiny baby. His blue eyes widened.

Ellie chuckled somewhat tired but content.

''Don't stand there, sweetheart, come and meet your baby sister,'' she said.

Isaac lifted the child up to the bed where he got a closer look at the sleeping newborn she had a pink face and a wisp of dark brown hair similar to his mother but had his father's nose. She was very pretty.

''She's so beautiful!'' he said happily.

''Her name is Ilene Victoria Clarke,'' Isaac said proudly.

''Ilene,'' Eric said the name rolling in his tongue it sounded perfect.


	4. Birthday

**June 6, 2515**

Isaac had cultivated a group of friends all of them had lived through and survived a Necromorph outbreak. The engineer suspected factions of the former Earth Government to be involved in these outbreaks, in fact last month an entire colony in Alpha Centuri had been wiped out by something known as the Blue Marker, terrible event. But the entire team had been working to stop the Necromorphs, they were working on finding the true origins of the Marker. Sixty-five million years ago the Black Marker crashed on Earth with the meteor that wiped out the Dinosaurs.

He had made a close friend of John Carver while the two were on the Tau Volantis expedition much was lost but a lot was gained, they had a greater understanding of the Markers and one step closer in stopping them once and for all.

''We pinpointed a star system about ten thousand light years away, our estimated time of arrival would be in seven days,'' The military man told his brother in arms as they walked down the hallway of the old post office they were using as a base of operations and it served as the living quarters of Isaac and his new wife Ellie.

''We have to get enough supplies, I have to upgrade my plasma cutter for one, that thing has seen better days.'' Isaac mumbled.

''We got the maps in here,'' Carver responded leading the engineer into the living room. The door slid aside, the entire room was dark.

''SURPRISE!''

Isaac´s eyes widened, the Marker killer was shocked, he had completely forgotten that today he turned fifty years old. His wife Ellie held the small birthday cake in her hands, she approached him. He blew out the candles.

''Happy birthday, Isaac,'' she said sweetly pecking him on the lips.

''I...completely forgot,'' he said.

''I figured with all the work we´ve been doing, we needed a little break,'' she winked.

Carver laughed patting the engineer on the back, Isaac nodded and proceeded to cut the cake.

* * *

**AN:** As you can see most of the oneshots and drabbles will be non connecting. So where are the new stories on this fandom? I look forward to reading DS3 fics.


End file.
